1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holders and more particularly pertains to a new wrist-mounted garment tag holder for maintaining a plurality of clothing tags organized in an easily accessed location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool holders and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,156; U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,299; U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,719; U.S. Pat. Des. 377,862; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,205; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,584.
In these respects, the wrist-mounted garment tag holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a plurality of clothing tags organized in an easily accessed location.